gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Junkyard Boyz
Junkyard Boyz is an American adult film produced by Sharpshooter Studios in 1995, created and directed by Princeton Steele, produced by Jerry Jensen, filmed in Los Angeles, California, and was released on December 1, 2000. The film stars Danny Lee, Thomas Papillon, Daniel Freeman, Tim Carlton, Dino Derio, Dillon Day, Orlando Torres, Adam Logan, and David DeWitt. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Prologue' Nine muscular men come to a junkyard in different ways. 1. Danny Lee parks his white truck and gets out of it. 2. Adam Logan is seen approaching the camera as he rides his skateboard. 3. Dillon Day parks his Dodge truck. 4. Daniel Freeman is seen approaching the camera as he rides his bicycle. 5. Dino Derio pushes a tire forward. 6. Orlando Torres walks from a passageway in between the cars. 7. Tim Carlton walks to the junkyard with fancy clothing that emphasizes his long, blond hair. 8. Thomas Papillon walks from a blind spot as the camera zooms in up close to him. 9. David DeWitt walks from a blind spot and takes off his blue jacket with a serious face. The men are then seen on a truck driven by a man not part of the cast and wave for the camera as they also wear gloves. 'Scrapyard Activity' The men, who are all in white jockstraps, are shown stripping cars, working with scrap metal, some wore hard hats, and cooperate with each other. 'Outdoors Posing' The nine men are then seen hiding behind a flat gray cover that they drop later. In order, Danny Lee drops his first, David DeWitt drops his second, Adam Logan drops his third, Thomas Papillon drops his fourth, Daniel Freeman drops his fifth, Tim Carlton drops his sixth, Dillon Day drops his seventh, Dino Derio drops his eighth, and Orlando Torres drops his last. Each men then pose for the camera as the BGM blares on. All nine men wear white gloves, white socks, and varying shoes. Then the nine men drop their flay gray cover again but this time, to their backs. The music continues. 'Returning to scrapyard activity' The men get back to work. Danny Lee pushes a cart of objects from a car then Orlando Torres. Danny then complains about having to push Orlando. Orlando requests Danny to push him faster with Danny replying that Orlando should push him instead. From this point each man would now be in their very own philosophical scenes with very good BGM, and pose for the camera. 'Leon Trunks' As the first man to appear in a philosophical scene. David DeWitt pours oil onto his body and takes off his remaining clothes. His theme is "Keep On Pushin' - Sub Mix". 'More scrapyard activity' The men continue to work with the broken down cars. 'Miyagi Kurapika' Dino Derio is then standing next to cars. The scene transitions to Dino Derio posing with a serious face and holding a long silver chain with a hook on his left hand and a tire on his right hand. Dino Derio then interacts with the chain by lifting it up to him. He creates a makeshift jockstrap with the chains as well. His theme is "Hip Hop, Trip Hop". 'Washing windows' Four men who are Adam Logan, David DeWitt, Orlando Torres, and Dillon Day each wash their own car door window. 'Dazai Wentz' Adam Logan then poses with a serious face. The scene transitions to Adam having a skateboard in his right hand before putting it over his back. His kiss mark on his right hip is also shown up close. His theme is actually "Breakdown". 'Playing with water' The men still washing windows until Orlando Torres accidentally forces down his hand that was holding a sponge and splashes soap water onto Dillon Day. Dillon Day reacts and attacks Orlando Torres with soap water. The men then pour water onto Adam Logan and David DeWitt. Each of the four men splash water onto each other. 'Kon-ya ga Ukaji' Thomas Papillon is posing on a few cars. The scene transitions to where Thomas Papillon has on an entire fish net and poses with it. His theme is "Kickin' Up Dust". 'Scrap activities' Two men who are Tim Carlton and Daniel Freeman are seen working hard on taking apart a car door. The two men succeed in doing so and lift the car door together. Daniel then stretches out his arms. Adam Logan is seen sleeping on a car while exposing his butt to the camera. 'Nejirin♂Boy' Dillon Day is seen standing on a car with a serious face, fists clenched. The scene transitions to where Dillon Day flexes his right arm while holding a red can of paint in his right hand and a blue can of paint in his left hand as his very good BGM blares on. Dillon Day then pours the two cans together on his chest and stomach before vigorously rubbing the paint onto his whole entire body and pouring more paint. The paint mixes together to creates a dark purple color. He then pours blue paint onto his penis and lower body. He is covered in blue paint as he rubs part of his face. His theme is "Sahara". After finishing up with posing, Dillon Day is sprayed with a hose that removes the paint entirely. 'Tire Throwing' In between Dillon Day's philosophical scene, the group decides to have fun with organizing tires while throwing them around. The group then breaks into a tire wrestling frenzy as Danny Lee grabs the attention of all his men as he warns the group to watch out for thrown tires. Tire wrestling continues. Adam Logan is then seen washing himself with a hose and sponge. 'Kusogaki-san' Orlando Torres is seen sitting on a car with a smug face. He brings with him a sponge to his philosophical scene and is poured in water from the sponge. His theme is "Burnin'". 'Water Gun Shootout' As Dillon Day was extremely careful with a torch while wearing blue headgear, Tim Carlton comes behind him and sprays him with his green water gun. In response to this Dillon Day drops the ongoing torch for his also green water gun. The camera changes to Tim firing at Dillon before Dillon chases Tim with a now orange water gun. Danny Lee then sneaks around several cars with an orange water gun as Thomas Papillon holds a green water gun. Danny Lee is alerted to Thomas Papillon's presence as both men fire at each other. Dino Derio is then seen holding an orange water gun in his hand as he runs around an alley of cars. Danny Lee then eventually crawls out of hiding under a car while holding a green water gun. Once he got finished crawling out, he went into cover. The camera changes to Dillon Day as he walks out in the open with his red and yellow water gun before going into a car alleyway. Danny Lee then gets on top of a white truck, viewing the area before him. He smiles and finds out where exactly to go to. Thomas Papillon is then seen walking out in the open before getting ambushed by Dino Derio who was hiding behind five barrels. The camera then cuts to Dino Derio firing at Thomas Papillon in a car alleyway. 'Yuda Lassen' Tim Carlton is seen lying down on top of a car, eyes closed. The scene transitions to Tim lying down on the floor with his long hair spread out in various paths in different poses while smoke is scattered across Tim. Once the music truly kicks in, Tim then rises up from the ground with a serious face to stare at the camera as more smoke surrounds him. Tim makes a swimming gesture upwards at the camera. Smoke still comes as the camera gets extremely up close to Tim's face. Then, Tim turns his back to the camera and waves his hair around before the camera moves down to his butt as he thrusts onto the floor. Tim then lies on his back again to rub his penis up close to the camera. The scene's final transition is when Tim and his long hair are lying on the floor, spread out in various directions. His theme is "Sahara - Underscore". 'Water Gun Shootout 2' Orlando Torres, Thomas Papillon, and Danny Lee are seen firing at each other. Orlando has the same color for the water gun that Dillon Day had on his. Danny uses a green water gun while Thomas uses a transparent, white water gun. Then, all of a sudden, all nine men pour into the area to engage in the water gun shootout. Next, the men then scatter into the car alleyways to fire at each other and to recover from firing. Danny and Dillon Day are then seen together with the men having two water guns in their hands. Dillon goes to fire at Danny with Orlando nearby. Danny fires back at Dillon and a running Dino Derio and Danny returns fire to Dillon. Orlando then fires at Daniel Freeman. As Adam Logan appears in the scene, he attempts to sneak around only to get caught by Orlando and shot multiple times. Adam then runs around a car alleyway and aims his water gun right in a car door opening. After this, Adam turns and runs back, only to get caught by Orlando again and the two men fire back at each other. Both men run in the opposite direction to hide. Daniel finds Orlando and shoots him. Orlando then rises up from his cover to look around the area and walks out in the open. The cameraman goes into a perspective that shows was it might've looked like running down a car alleyway. Orlando then fires at Daniel again as Daniel runs away from Orlando. Orlando is then shot by David DeWitt who is taking cover behind a car and fires at Orlando more. The scene changes to view Thomas firing at Danny, Orlando, and Dillon. Due to the number of big sized men firing at each other, Danny utters out "Ohohoho! Ganging up!" as he continues firing at the men. The men continue to shoot each other. The scene ends after Dino fires at Danny. 'Super Kazuya' Danny poses for the camera with a smug face as the camera zooms in on him and goes up and down his body. He wears a white bracelet over his neck. The scene famously transitions to what is proven to be the greatest philosophical scene in Junkyard Boyz. Danny immediately poses for the camera in a makeshift, black duct tape underwear as the camera gets up close to his serious face. The scene transitions to Danny moving around in his underwear until he decides to destroy the underwear in a seductive manner. Before moving his body around to reveal part of the remaining duct tape that is placed on his crotch, Danny shakes his butt a bit. Danny rubs the area where Danny had left the duct tape on and poses. The camera zooms in on his face again before transitioning to Danny's exposed penis. Danny then rubs his penis for the camera. The camera switches to a view where Danny is seen swaying his body around and rubs his lower body again. The camera quickly goes up to Danny's body as he rubs his chest and in the final several frames, Danny winks. His theme would be known as Super Kazuya Theme. His actual theme is "Breakdown". 'Water Gun Shootout 3' Dillon Day is seen again searching the area. Danny Lee searches around the area too. Suddenly, Dillon emerges out of a car door and begins firing at Danny in a car alleyway. The two men continue to fire at each other. Tim Carlton is shot at by Danny before Tim runs away. Daniel Freeman is seen firing at someone off camera. 'Hatakeyama Bacon' As the final man with a philosophical scene, Daniel Freeman smiles for the camera as he poses in a car alleyway. The scene transitions to Daniel on his bicycle. He wears part of his bicycle outfit before taking it off. After taking off everything, Daniel gets back on his bicycle. The camera captures Daniel as he is turned to his back on the bicycle. The scene changes to Daniel posing near his bicycle before riding the handle of the bicycle. Daniel then poses for the camera as the camera gets up close to his face. Daniel puts on a wholesome smile for the camera for a long time and makes a kissing gesture in between. His theme is "Keep On Pushin' - Sub Mix". 'Water Gun Shootout 4' Dillon Day, Dino Derio, and Thomas Papillon are seen again. In a car alleyway, Orlando Torres is fired at by Danny Lee and Dino. Daniel Freeman fires at Dino before running away. Dillon, Danny, and Dino continue firing at each other as Danny makes a cackling laugh. The nine men are then seen firing at each other before some scatter around the junkyard again. Next, Danny and David DeWitt are then armed with more powerful water guns as the duo fires at Dino, Daniel, Orlando, Dillon, Thomas, Tim Carlton, and Adam Logan. 'Epilogue' The group leaves in the same truck they rode in with as they exit the junkyard. Movie advertisements Sharpshooter Studios films are then showcased along with contact information about them. 'Bonus footage' * Orlando Torres saying "I got more splashed than him." and laughing to Dillon Day. This ends the film. 'Promotional Material' A grimy junkyard becomes a fantasy playground when NINE muscled, young studs nakedly work, romp and play in a guy's ultimate dream job! These beefy boys strip more than cars, their lean, nude bodies glowing greasy and sweaty under the hot summer sun. Soon these frisky friends turn their down and dirty work into a bare blast of water fights, car climbing and tire wrestling. And at night in their paradise garage, each hunk privately shows off his nude muscular body parts for you to admire. Junkin' jalopies was never this much fun!!!! Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Junkyard Boyz * A metallic object colliding with another object, this would later be used in a notable fan video where the goal is to find TDN Kosugi or Kiyoshi Kazuya (depending on the video) in increasingly challenging photos. * Super Kazuya Theme. * Thomas Papillon. * Kazuya posing in front of the camera. * "Oh ho ho ho! Ganging up!" - Danny Lee * "Hands up, hands up!" - Daniel Freeman * "Hey. Hands up!" - Danny Lee * Daniel Freeman's solo scene and his big smile. * Danny Lee's cackling laugh found in Water Gun Shootout 4. * The vehicles seen in the film: the truck used to transport the 9 men in and out of the junkyard and Daniel Freeman's bicycle. Soundtrack Sound effects Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Fans refer the junkyard where this film takes place as Tsuyoshi Industries ((有)ツヨシ工業, Tsuyoshi Kougyou, "Stronger Industries"). Its name was based on one of Danny's misheard lines, "Two can play dirty!", and one of Billy's misheard lines, "Let's see how strong you are." * The movie was filmed in a junkyard located in 11801 Sherman Way, Los Angeles, California. * All 10 of the Junkyard Boyz's music tracks are from the de Wolfe Music catalog. 1. Opening Theme: "Copperhead" by Terry Gadsden and Frederik Kinck-Petersen. 2. Kusogaki-san Theme: "Burnin'" by Justin Myers and Hywel Maggs. 3. Outdoors Posing Scene Theme: "Cigarettes And Booze" by Justin Myers and Hywel Maggs. 4. Hatakeyama Bacon Theme: "Keep On Pushin' - Sub Mix" by Colin Kiddy. 5. Miyagi Kurapika Theme: "Hip Hop, Trip Hop" by Colin Kiddy. 6. Super Kazuya Theme: "Breakdown" by Nigel Broad and Scott Kluesner. 7. Kon-ya ga Ukaji Theme: "Kickin' Up Dust" by Justin Myers and Hywel Maggs. 8. Nejirin♂Boy Theme: "Sahara" by Justin Myers and Hywel Maggs. 9. Yuda Lassen Theme: "Sahara - Underscore" by Justin Myers and Hywel Maggs. 10. Ending Theme: "Keep On Rockin'" by Justin Myers and Hywel Maggs. * "Keep On Pushin' - Sub Mix" is used with David DeWitt and Daniel Freeman. * "Breakdown" is shared with Adam Logan and Danny Lee. * The complete soundtrack length is 30:44. * The song "Copperhead" was used for the 13th part in International Wrestling Festival 2018 - Aniki’s Legacy. * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico) on October 11, 2008 became the start of the Super Kazuya Theme Series and Super Kazuya meme. It was originally known as "木吉カズヤ" ("Kiyoshi Kazuya"). * The copy introducing the other eight men to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on July 14, 2009. It was originally known as "スーパーカズヤ　㈲ツヨシ工業編　①" (㈲ Tsuyoshi Kongyou Shain Shoukai ①, "Tsuyoshi Stronger Industries ①"). ** This is highest amount of characters ever being introduced. * Thomas Papillon did not speak once throughout the film. Gallery Junkgroup with censorship.jpg|(Starting from top left, going clockwise) David DeWitt, Orlando Torres, Danny Lee, Thomas Papillon, Dillon Day, Dino Derio, Daniel Freeman, Adam Logan, and Tim Carlton. Thomas Papillon HQ.png|Kon-ya ga Ukaji. Junkyard Boyz Clip 4.mp4 snapshot 11.23.png|Super Kazuya. David Dewitt 2.png|Leon Trunks. Dillon Day.png|Nejirin♂Boy. Daniel Freeman.png|Hatakeyama Bacon. Tim Carlton 2.png|Yuda Lassen. Dino Derio.png|Miyagi Kurapika. Orlando Torres 2.png|Kusogaki-san. Adam Logan.png|Dazai Wentz. See also * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, for Danny Lee's help in creating Gachimuchi. * Knaked Knights, another film produced by Sharpshooter Studios. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling